The school law
by horse1lover23
Summary: all of the Hp characters have to get married for a school project but when they get out of school they will stay married


The law

Prologue

All the students sat still and listened to Dummbledoors speech, which always was the same until now when Dummbledoor began " there has been a new law passed every witch and wizard will have an arrange marriage the Ministry of magic has made that law to ensure safety for every one going into the magical/muggle" Dummbledoore had to stop to gain everyone's attention Hermion who usually paid attention and scolded Harry and Ron for talking during the speech became frantic "Harry Ron we have to have an arranged marriage oh what will we do I always planned to love my husband oh no oh no" Herminie looked as if she was about to cry Dummbledoor clapped his hands and got everyone's attention to him again "you will be parried up with other people not of your blood which means pure bloods will not go with pure bloods so one and so one there will be a mixture of all couples some one to morrow will come and tell you who your spruces are" he stopped and begin again "oh and the meeting will be 7th and 6th years only one last thing if you have a relation ship with some one else and if you already have an arrange marring that your family set up a head of time we now who you are thank you for your time and enjoy your fest Herminie then began again "how can we enjoy are fest if we now tomorrow are freedom will be gone" Ron then piped in Herminie umm we need to brake up"

"You think I do not know that Ronald that we have to brake up"

"Sorry Herminie"

"Ron" Herminie got up and sat next to him "last kiss" and she kissed him on the lips got up and ran to the bathroom crying

Turning red with every one looking at Ron he went back to staring at his food

Harry then felt a tap on his shoulder it was Ginny "I guess Harry us us to will have to break up"

Ginny was in tears and went to the bathroom like Herminie actually most of the girls were running to the bathroom in tears

Chapter 1 

The matches

The next day all the 7th and 6th years sat at their table a wanting their partner. Soon a strange man appeared "Attention students I will now reed the rules of the law" _#1 this is a real marriage and wadding if you are cheating on your wife/husband you will face the punishment _ _#2 you must have 5 children at lest a year apart multiple births will count as one toured the laws acquire mentis_ _#3 you will have a big wedding which you have to invite I or Mr. Fudge _ _#4 When you are married you will then be able to buy a dorm based on you and your spouses money to buy it you will not technically be buying it_ Now the pairs _Draco Mofoe and Herminie:_ _Harry Potter and Ginny Wesley:_

_Ronald Wesley and Pansy_

He then read off all the other names of the groups but Herminie was not lessening

"I have to marry Draco Mofoy"

She was stunned

"No not me why me"

"Herminie I have to marry Pansy why me"

Ron sounded like a mocking bird

"Shut up Ronald I have to marry Draco "

"So"

"So is all you can say so shows what kind of person you are I am happy we had to brake up now so long and Herminie moved next to Ginny away from Ron

Chapter 2 

**The crush**

Herminie and Draco sat in the library chatting

"Ok Draco how are we going about this"

"Call me Drake"

"No"

"Why"

"I will not call you by a pet name"

"Well I will call you by one Mione"

"Fine Drakey, but now it is time to get to business"

"Ok"

"How about Christmas eave"

"Perfect mione"

"Ok then lets get planning"

"Ron I can not belive I am with you"

"uhh" Ron said he was not paying any attention to Pansey

"are you paying any attention to me"

"no"

"you are so roud Ron"

"so"

"you are such a prat"

"uhh"

"you are still not paying attention to me"

"ummm shur"

"Ron what is the matter with…… oh look what I am saying you're a Griffendoor you are so called the best"Pansey said in a mocking way

"ohh shut up I am stuck with you to it is not all about you Pansey"

when Ron said that Pansey was speck less how could any one speek to her that way

"Ron you can not talk to me that way"

"Pansey let me tell you something with us having to get married you are not going to be a star I will not do what you say I will not wait on you hand and foot and you will help with the chores"

"I most sertently will not do work"

"yes you will"


End file.
